No Longer Available
by SivanShemesh 4
Summary: Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew. WIP. Update Daily.
1. Chapter 1

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: Unbeta-ed. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

Rate: T for violence, and angst.

Spoiler: Post "Human Error"

Summary: Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew.

Robert Chase stared at his cell-phone with desperate, as he was angry with himself, he didn't even know why he stayed there so much time, and that choice that he made, had cause him to get fired.

He missed his home; he missed human touch and love. This work gave him nothing but pain, and rejection of being love.

Cameron didn't love him, just used him for her needs, and House, and was done nothing to let him feel that he belongs.

**DR. CHASE; DR. CHASE; DR. CHASE; DR. CHASE; DR. CHASE**

_Five days later..._

"Dr. House," Foreman called, as he noticed the doctor walked at him, and added, "Have you heard from Chase?"

"No, why should I? I fired him, as it was time for a change."

"I tried to call him, to see how's he doing, and the message that he puts on the receiver bothered me." Foreman replied, and he hoped to see the man he worked with some caring, if he did gave a shit about his crew.

"Same here." Wilson's head popped from another room.

Dr. G. House stared at him, like he lands from alien field, and asked with emotional voice, "And do you want me to do with it?"

"Have you ever called him? Ask how is he doing or something?" Dr. Foreman asked, gazing him with astonished eyes.

"No, why should I do that?"

Foreman started to dial Chase's cell-phone, and handed it to House to listen.

"The user of the cell-phone is no longer available, he vanished with stardust since he wasn't needed in the place where he was worked, if you wish to talk to him, your late. My time is over, _it's time for a change._"

"What is this? A joke?" Dr. Gregory handed the cell-phone back to the black doctor.

"Why would you think that it's kind of joke, you started with it by firing a good decent doctor, who may be through seven hell doors, and who knows what he is doing right now, because of you!"

"I did what I think was right, still think that I did the right thing to do!" Dr. House said with determination voice.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: Unbeta-ed. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

Rate: T for violence, and angst.

Spoiler: Post "Human Error"

Summary: Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew.

2.

_Somewhere_…

Robert Chase wandered along the street, as he lets his mind taking advantages of his heart, and decision start to built like a web.

He needs to go, somewhere else to feel alone, to feel something that he might be missing, as he was sure that there was another reason that House fired him.

Chase couldn't hear footsteps behind him, he was so deep in thought and in his plan, that he didn't feel at first the blade in his side, and then another hit in his head caused him losing the balance, and staring with frowning and confusion of those who stood and watch him as he laid on the ground.

The darkness engulfs him, as he lost his conscious.

"Finally, what's done is done!"

They took his limp body and dumped him at the car truck and closed it ride away.

**While at the hospital**

"I did what I think was right, still think that I did the right thing to do!" Dr. House said with determination voice.

"Think?" a feminine voice was heard behind him.

House turned around and saw Dr. Cuddy, with angry face as she glared at him.

"I **did** the right thing, and I'm not going whining at him to come back like a baby." House said determinant as he stared at his friend, seeking some aid.

Wilson stared at his friend, nodded and added, "Chase was supposed to be fired before, and now since Foreman is staying, and Chase is gone, House did the right thing."

Cough was heard, and both men saw Foreman coming forward, and he said, "I'm not going to stay and work with someone that care shit about his patients and his crew, and as I told him before, I'm leaving," and stared at House, and added with a mock in his voice, "But of course, House hear what he wants to."

* * *

_Well, since it's short I will try to update at least every 2 days. _


	3. Chapter 3

**No Longer Available**

See Disclaimer and Summary in Chapter 1.

3.

_Somewhere…_

The car had stopped, though if Chase could do anything to ease the pounding in his head and vanish the fog in his mind so he could concentrate of those who hurt him, like living with life as he had wasn't worse enough.

He could felt his body being lift, and another lashes and beating at him, he thought, 'Oh, great, more bruises on my broken body.'

And then he was thrown into something, and the light of the sun taking away from him, as he tried to open his eyes and concentrate of where he was taking.

When Chase tried to move, he felt like he was stuck in his place, as he could barely move from side to side. There was something with him, moving.

Robert Chase tried to open his swollen eyes, but could not, it hurts too much, and yet, the thing moved at his body, hissed at him.

Chase was hungry and thirst, and tired of his life.

He didn't notice the gun that lay next to his head that might be the answer for his wish.

* * *

**Back at the hospital**

Wilson walked next to House, and asked, "You did the right thing, Greg, it's all right, and Chase just need to move on with his life."

House gazed at him, and said, "I know, but his voice at the cell phone bothered me, and I know his voice…"

"You need new staff, House, move on, and ignore it." Wilson said to him.

Dr. Cuddy walked forward to them, and said with determination voice, "First you need to find Chase, and then, maybe then, I will allow you to find new staff, but it depends on you to find him, cause I **do** want him to continue his work here!"

"You can't be serious about it," Greg told her, noticed her face, he continued, "Why is he so important to you? Because his rich dad, I mean the deceased one?"

"That was low, Dr. House," Cuddy said to him, and glare at him, "Do you not have a shame? His dad is dead, he had no one in the world, and you acted to him, like he was piece of garbage in your room, or in anywhere he was."

"Then why should I find him, he could burn in hell for my opinion." House almost yells at her.

"And here I thought of letting you still work at my hospital," Cuddy glares at him, and added with warning in her voice, "If you didn't find him, you can burn in hell, cause you'll be fired," she took another deep breath, and added, "Same to you Wilson."

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

_I will change it to - update daily, what say you?_


	4. Chapter 4

Don't kill me, though it turned out longer than the others.

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

4.

"What did I do?" Wilson asked as he noticed that she mentioned his name.

Cuddy walked closer to the man, and sneered at him, "Do you want me to answer it?"

Wilson opened his mouth, and then closes it.

"Now, all the doctors I want to see right now _working_ until Chase is back, Foreman and Cameron, you two are out, searching, and I do not want to hear another word from both of you."

Foreman cough, catching Cuddy attention, he said, "Cameron resign for all I heard."

Wilson and House exchange a look, removing the white cloak.

"Just one moment, House." Cuddy called, catching the men before they exit.

"What is it?" House asked, not daring to stare at her.

"Call Cameron, tell her to come back, and I don't care what you tell her, but I want to see her about one hour here working." Cuddy demands from House.

"And what should I do in the meantime?" Wilson asked.

"Well, if I recall, you already past the immature acting, so think for yourself, where you should seek the man." Cuddy smirked at them, as she enjoyed for once see them do as she said.

Foreman smiled, and looks at them with triumph in his eyes 'You busted!' look marked at his face as he stared at them.

Wilson left the hospital, with the information he took from the financial department and heading with his car where the address of Robert Chase was took place.

When he arrived he took the stairs and walked then to Chase apartment, and knocked on the door.

Then when no answer was, Wilson seemed surprised to find the door opened with creaking voice.

He walked inside, but any sign of Chase was none, but mess.

He started to dig on the papers that covered the table, and found none, but stopped when he noticed the blood letters that marked on the table.

Wilson held his breath as he read it.

"_Chase have less than a day to live, and in another words – Chase is dead!"_

Questions started running in the doctor mind. "Is it Chase's blood? Is he really dead?"

When a moment of panic seemed left, he picks his cell phone from his pocket and called to his friend telling him of what he found so far.

He dialed and didn't wait till House would say anything.

"Greg, we are in trouble."

"_What are you meaning of it_?"

"I mean that we are in big trouble."

"…"

"You should come to Chase's place, and you'll understand, and bring your kit with you, I need to match something to Chase's blood."

"_What the hell are you talking about Wilson_?" House asked, and seemed concerned about what Wilson wanted him to bring.

But Wilson seemed to ignore his question, and added some more, "If you have camera bring it with you as we got some evidence."

In that point, Wilson closed his phone, and searches more in the house, hope not to find the worse.

He walked to Chase's bedroom, horrified to find clothes on the floor; things seemed broken and left by the wall.

"I wondered of who wish you are dead, Chase, as it seemed not enough that you had House in your tail, I do wondered who wants you dead." Wilson mumbled, as he kept searching for more clue.


	5. Chapter 5

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: Unbeta-ed. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

5.

House seemed relieved after leaving the hospital, 'Finally' he thoughts.

Walking to Chase's apartment, he knocked on the door with his cane, not bothered to knock with his hand.

"Wilson, buddy, are you there?"

"Come in House." Wilson called.

For House it seemed that his friend's voice seemed a far.

Gregory just followed his voice, noticed on the way for all the mess that was in the room.

"What is just happened here?" House asked.

"If you ask me, I think Chase is in big trouble, and," Wilson replied, taking his friend where he first found the blood letters, and added, "this is the proof of that."

House looked astonished as he knelt beside the table, noticed the blood dry letters, and asked, "For this you asked my kit?"

Wilson only nodded, and then he asked, "What do you think that we should do?"

"Call to the big guns?" House told him.

* * *

_I know, shorty one. It seemed a good place to stop._

_See your tomorrow. _


	6. Chapter 6

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: Unbeta-ed. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

6.

"And what they going to do?" Wilson asked, and then he added, "He had less than a day to live, when they come here, he will be already dead."

"Then what are _we_ going to do, Detective Colombo?" House smirked at him.

"We will try our best to find him before he gave his last breath." Wilson replied.

* * *

**13:00:04 **_Clock ticking…_

Chase moaned softly against the thick air, as he tried to breath, and fighting with the pain.

Yet, he could felt something smooth moving on his body, and by the sound that it made, he figured that he got himself in load of troubles, as there was a snake with him, and he didn't know the species of it.

He hates snakes; there was a time when he was about nine years old, he walked in the forest alone while his mother falls asleep, and got bite by one.

Lucky for him, a farmer saw it happens, and saved him from fatal condition and might death.

And now he stuck with it.

* * *

_See you tomorrow._


	7. Chapter 7

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer, Summary and Warning – see in 1st chapter.

**If anyone available to do some beta-ing, see the e-mail at my profile, and contact me.**

7.

**12:58:27 **_Clock ticking_

Chase lost in his mind, as he remember the time when he was bitten by rattle snake, as the hissing from the snake with him, remind him.

**Flashback**

Good, time to breath some fresh air, while mom is still asleep.

He couldn't understand of why he is the only one to be with her, and while he walked into the forest, he wondered where is father was, and why is he left him alone to take care of her needs?

"And what about my needs?" he called at the forsaken area, as it seemed.

He kept walking, not noticing the that his foot on the snake's tail which cause the serpent to bite him in the leg.

Chase collapsed, holding his legs as he tried not to cry of pain.

Tears ran down on his cheeks, and finally he let go of a cold blood scream, and tried to breath, he could feel the poison, as he body grew weakly.

Couple minutes later, he opened his eyes, only to notice that a farmer held him and took him to ER, telling him that he will be all right.

**End of Flashback**

Chase began to wonder about the odds that he got of getting another grave memory like that again.

End of Chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: **Unbeta-ed**. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

Spoiler: Post "Human Error"

Summary: Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew.

8.

Wilson and House searched in every corner of Chase's apartment, found nothing but blood, slough of snake, and clock.

They stared of the things they found.

It was strange, the slough and the clock.

'Why the slough of snake doing at Chase? And why that clock counting down?' House wondered.

"Something very neat going in here, Gregory." Wilson got to conclusion.

"Really? Like the clock and snake, might have some common to Chase?" Gregory cynicism said at his friend.

Wilson glared at his friend, but said nothing. He took the watch, and stared at the minutes counting down, noticed as it stands on - **11:36:00**.

"What do you think it shows to us?" James asked him with curious as his eyes locked on the clock.

"How should I know?"

"I will take it with us, while you put this slough on something, and we gather everything that we found so far, maybe Cuddy and the Ducklings will know." James told his idea to House.

"Whatever." House muttered, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Give me small bags, so I could collect them separately." Wilson said aloud.

Gregory opened every closet in the kitchen; his heart wasn't ready when he opens the wardrobe under the sink.

He saw a small bag hidden inside a bucket; he lifts it and saw a head in front of him.

He cursed, and dropped the bag in the bucket. He was shocked and didn't know what the hell is going on.

Apparently they _forgot_ to check the kitchen as they figured that they have nothing to do there.

"Wilson!" House called. Never leaving the spot in front of the bucket.

He could hear the flies coming forward the hidden treasure.

"What is it, Greg?" James asked, noticed the pale face in front of him.

Wilson wondered what make his friend losing his colors.

"I think that we need to call the cops, now!" House said with crack voice.

"Why?"

"Bad question, my friend," House replied, and then he took the bag lift it, and exposed the reason to his friend.

Gregory could noticed how his friend losing his colors, he dropped slowly the bag, and went closer to him, holding the full bags, that now slipped from James.

"What the hell is going on here?" Wilson asked, shocked, and pale as a moonlight shade.

End of part 8.


	9. Chapter 9

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: **Unbeta-ed**. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

Spoiler: Post "Human Error"

Summary: Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew.

9.

**09:57:11**

Chase could felt his eyes closed. He was tired, beaten, and cold. He let the fear filled his mind, and yet he didn't care of what will happen to him.

The snake was still moving; he could feel it, even the shape of a gun near his head. Either choice that he will do, will kill him, knowing what kill him fast, he closed his eyes, and wished the God will take him, he can't take it anymore.

He wonder who were that forced him to change his voice mail, and why?

'Who are they?' he asked himself, he tried to focus, but his mind was filled with fog, his head hurts, that he believed that he heard bells.

* * *

**Back to the hospital**

House and Wilson get back to the hospital without the scary thing that they found in Chase's kitchen.

"So, what did you find?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy asked as she noticed the things that both hold in their hands.

"Lots of mystery, that's for sure." House replied with weak smile, as he was still shock of the head.

House handed to her the bag with the slough and asked, "Could you identify the kind of the snake?"

"I might," Cuddy answered, she was curious of what more they found.

"Show her the clock." House said to Wilson.

James Wilson took the clock that now shows - **09:45:57** and shows her.

"And it's still counting down." Wilson mumbled, as he got a strange feeling in his gut, but dare not to say anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: Unbeta-ed. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

Spoiler: Post "Human Error"

Summary: Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew.

10.

Police cars surrounded the place where Chase lives, and since then disappeared.

Police officers security the place while the CSI check what left, as Cuddy informed them of what her men found as they been worried about her missing man.

The creepy head was taken into the CSI quarters as they tried to find to whom the head belongs.

* * *

**While in the hospital**

Rumors already been building up in the hospital, and Chase yet not found.

The clock though stayed at the hospital, as Wilson asked for it, and actually talked about it with one of the CSI's as he thought that the clock has some meaning about Chase.

Cameron sat beside Wilson, and noticed how James continued to watch it, like there is no one around him.

"Dr. Wilson, what's so interesting about it? It is just counting down, and now it's start ticking…" Cameron asked him, while her eyes seemed locked at the clock as Wilson.

"I don't know, I just have some bad feelings…" Wilson wondered aloud.

Dr. House walked over the spot both of them stood, and took the watch, and sneered at them, "Bad feelings, huh? About this clock?" he played with it, move it from hand to hand.

"Gregory stops it!" Wilson called to him as the panic surely been seen in his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**No Longer Available**

Disclaimer: Not mine, could I borrow Chase for playtime? Grin

Warning: Unbeta-ed. language, OOC in case. Chase angst. AU.

Spoiler: Post "Human Error"

Beta: Check my profile and mail me if you can.

Summary: Dr. Chase's cell phone voice bothered the crew.

11.

But Dr. House didn't stop it, and Wilson nearly missed a beat, as he watched how the clock seemed falling from his friend's hands.

It was like a frozen or rather a slow moment, which Wilson knocks out House in point for saving it from cracking in the floor.

In a triumph moment, he moved his hand that handle the clock in the air, not seemed bothering at all, looking at his friend which still lay down in the cold floor.

**09:00:00**

And yet the clock continued to count down. Wilson wished that he could do something about the clock, and he hoped that someone would find already the missing person, Dr. Robert Chase, or he would be depart from the hospital as well, looking alone for the missing one, and not wish to hear any words from Gregory, as it seemed that his friend careless of anything that would happen to Chase, and that fact hurt him a lot.

Cameron walked toward Wilson and asked, "Do you think that it might be a bomb?"

Wilson stared at her, until a glimpse of flashback where he noticed that he saw it in some police TV. Show, and smacked himself on his head.

"Wilson, why have you needed to beat yourself? You could at least give me the honor to that for you." Lisa smirked at him.

Wilson ignored from her comment and kept asking himself.

"Why I did not think of it? Why I did not think of it?"

"Think of what James?" House asked his best friend, and hoped that he didn't lose his mind.

End of Chapter 11.


End file.
